Numerous devices intended to supply poultry, rabbits and other small animals with water in industrial production units have already been described and marketed. These drinking troughs, which can be set on the ground or suspended, generally consist of troughs or pans whose central part has a cover with slanted walls to keep the animals from congesting this sector. The water is supplied either manually or in a continuous, semiautomatic fashion.
Each of these devices exhibits advantages and drawbacks but, in general, often are blocked by debris which necessitates frequent cleaning and rinsing that require much labor. Furthermore, water often overflows the pans, leading to bacteria and other contamination which causes illness among the livestock.